Landscape edging typically comes in one-piece sections that are unrolled and cut to fit the installation area, or in segments that are placed end-to-end. Edging segment construction is advantageous in that the segments typically have improved rigidity as compared to one-piece rolled edgings. However, one short-coming of edging segments involves their interconnection structure. Typical segment connections often fail, leaving gaps or other visual and structural discontinuities in the edging.
The disclosure relates to mating landscape edging segments having improved end-to-end connection. The resulting edging structure has improved strength and aesthetics as compared to conventional edging.